


Remembrance

by Vivi001



Series: Noche's Collections [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Magic, Mind Control, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Torture, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: I will stand strong. (*I can't do this further.*) I **must** stand strong. (*PlEAsE SaVe Me!*)
Series: Noche's Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601029





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> 4# Story in the "Noche's Collections". Set in timeline 'After Life'. Can be read as a stand-alone story.
> 
> Warning : I cannot emphasize this enough. This is a far cry from #2. If you couldn't handle #2, do not read this. This toes the fine line of immersion... or I hope it does. :P

She laughs. The coldness in the air, and the glowing whitish nightmare in her hand lashes everywhere. Its hot. Its cold. I can't move. I try to but it hurts. It hurts so bad.

"Repent!" The devil says, no, it hissed. "Repent and tell it to me! Where is the boy?"

Never!

It cracked through the air, curling and twisting inside my skin as it landed. I feel it peel something off. I look down as much as I could from my place on the metalic table. The pinkish color of flesh and the smell of burning human meat filled the air.

Oh. Someone's screaming.

I was screaming.

And she was laughing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Blink. Is she gone? No, it can't be. She'll be back soon. I'm on a warm bed again. No needles yet. This blanket isn't rigged. What is she up to this time? The nearby clock continued ticking. One tick. Two ticks. Three ticks. She must have brought it in as a reminder.

I need to stay calm. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe.

But I want out.

It won't work.

I need to get out.

It'll only make it worse.

You only have yourself.

He should have realised it by now, stay where you are and-

The sound of the door opening.

"Won't you be a dear and tell us where he is?"

Her voice. The sound of wheels on the ground and the smell of cooked food drifted over. My stomach made its hunger known, but the smell. It smells like-

I forced the boiling sensation in my throat down.

"Sit up."

Don't give her a reason to hurt you further.

She gives me a look, one upwards and one downwards. "Look at you. Such an obedient little pet." The maid who brought in the cart of food bows, and leaves the room. On it were steak drizzled in brown sauce. My heart thumped.

How did she know that that was my favorite dish?

"If you answer, our house will treat you like our own." She offers, her perfectly made hair and perfectly manicured nails tapping on the metalic cart. Tick Tock. "If, you don't..."

A laugh. The clear threat was left unspoken.

I hoped my expression was as blank as I thought it was. I just needed to remember. Measured breaths. The scar on my inner thighs burned. Carrot and the stick. Where's the rabbit with my carrot? Wait, he would not be a rabbit.

Random thoughts for distraction is bad. Just breathe. Or you can't think clearly.

My move.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh~ So its ok to do as I like?" The male said, leering over my form on the bed.

"As you can see, she's not saying anything." She shrugs. "It would be the * _last_ * time she looks as she currently is."

Her words were deliberate. It offers an out. You will not take it. Think of what they'd do to Andy. Felix would be compromised. Where is that prince? It's been days. I slid my hand underneath the pillow, touching the cold surface of a mini knife he gave me recently.

I had hid it before anything happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"I had wanted to be... gentle with you." She sighed. "But you hurt a customer. I see that it's always the little spitfires that make trouble."

Her tone was anything but dissappointed.

I couldn't move no matter what I did. I was so close to the door. So close.

My feet wouldn't budge an inch. Eerie purple lights held my body in place. The very same lights that could turn into whips of fire.

Why did I have to be so useless? Can't fight, can't use magic, can't even run.

My eyes itched. I don't blink.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The fire ravaged my arm, wrapping around it like a snake does its prey. The slight tingle from the heat grew from discomfiting warmth to blazing white hotness, and I felt more than saw my dominant arm melt into liquid meat. It plunged straight into my flesh, bringing with it stabbing, ripping burns that expanded outwards, as if it was a hammer being brought down on a lone finger.

The whites of my bones showed, stark white against the colorful mess. The heated restraints gnawed on my ankles and wrists.

Where are you?

I don't think I want to live anymore...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed the hot restricting thing off of me. It falters through the air halfway and lands somewhere in the darkness. My bare feet hits the cold floor. In moments I slammed the cage open, but the smell of flesh lingered. She's not here yet. I needed to get out.

Left. Left, right left. Through that door. She always had it disguised as an secret exit. I saw her leave through it all the time. Once. Twice. It didn't budge, again. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway.

It opens by the third bang, and I throw myself at the familiar sight of black hair and blue eyes. He catches me. A loud clatter sounded as I rambled words at him. Why was he here? No, dumb question. We needed to get out of here before she drags me back in there again. Everything else could wait.

"Look at me." Noche says, expression unreadable, wasting time instead of getting us out of here. When he doesn't listen, I pulled away. But it was too late-he had a grip on me. What are you doing? Let. Me. Go.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roars. My heart thuds and I turn to face him. His blue eyes glowed in the night, and my body turned numb. I couldn't move it even if I wanted to. Move. Move, damn it!

His arms tightened, my feet lifted off the ground. He turns around, leaving me to see that over his shoulder, the door closed by itself, a hint of blue coloring its knob. A sword laid still on the ground. Then I could see the ceiling, laying on something soft. His hand pressed against my chest and his glowing blue eyes locked mine.

The sound of roaring, rushing water filled my ears. Why was he stopping me? Did he align himself with them? Was that why he was here? Was that why he didn't co-

Blankness. Everything turned silent, muted. There was only him, and a silent whisper deep down that I should listen and obey his words. And right now, my task was to do as he says. There was only the need to hear and take action.

"Breathe. Deeply." He murmurs, tone calm. An order. I inhaled, then exhaled. In, and out. This continued until my breathing lengthened, and he then retracted his hand.

"What happened?"

Listen and Obey, I told myself. "She wanted Andy. I wouldn't tell her. So-"

"Stop."

I stopped. Noche was silent for a moment.

"What was my first promise to you?"

We didn't have any promises this lif-

Answer him.

"You promised that you would protect me."

His hand trailed over my dominant arm, flawless skin against mine. His eyes started to dim from its bright color, just like my dimming sight. I tried to listen to the last whisper, but it wasn't a command so I let it go, knowing that there would be no more orders.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked. This was not my room's ceiling. Pushing myself into an upright position, my mouth dropped into an O shape when I saw Noche writing documents on his desk.

As if sensing a gaze on him, he looked up from his work.

I rubbed my eyes. He was still there. Okay, not a dream this time. Amused blue eyes looked back into mine and I stammered out a greeting, only for him to shake his head.

"No, no need for that. After all we're engaged."

"What?" I let out. We haven't even met in this life till now. Speaking of, why was-

Wait, isn't this his room?

What was I doing here? I didn't sleepwalk here by memory, did I?! What if he got suspicious?!

"In fact, I've signed the documents already. Would you take a look at them?" He said. I double checked his expression. That... didn't look like him gauging someone's interests by means of a joke.

My mind felt like spontaneously combusting.

I mean I would still like to be engaged but this isn't his way of doing things and like, we haven't even met this life! I don't want us to be in an impersonal relationship!

"I...urrr." I stammered. "Urr.. No?"

Shit. I can't take it back now. At least I can get close to him this way.

He nods. And for the first time in both of my lives, I saw him open his mouth and then close it.

He's hesitating.

That's new. Did I actually time travel backwards or is this another universe?

"And, one more thing." He says. "I did it."

Huh? "Did what?"

"My last life. I became king."

I laughed. It grew strained. It couldn't be... could it?

He gives me a look. _He knows._

"Get over here." I tell him through my laughter. He listens. When he's close enough I wrap my right hand into a fist and punched the bastard in the chest.

Noche doesn't stagger. Instead he gives me this look and I.

I punched him one more time.

"It hurts." He says.

"You bastard." I tell him. "Where were you? Where the fucking hell were you?"

He wiped my face with his thumb. "It won't happen again."

I launched myself at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After we calmed down(read : I calmed down), I asked him what I was doing in his room.

"You were panicking." Noche tells me, arms circled around my form. He wouldn't tell me anything else, so I asked another question instead.

I tilted my head. "Then, how did you know about last life?"

He gives me a small smile, pressing his forehead against mine. "When I fulfill my promises, I'll tell you everything. That way, you'll be curious enough to stay, won't you?"

If his grip then just got a little tighter, and his eyes just got a bit harder, I didn't question it.

He had never been a saint.


End file.
